


Shiny, fragile things

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spoiler: the dead one is Lucius, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: How the hell is Harry supposed to fix this? He's the farthest thing from a damn diplomat! Lucky for everyone, Hermione knows a lot more than Ron.





	Shiny, fragile things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DracoHarry100 community, in 100 word chunks. New prompts each week!  
> http://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/

"A fragile truce is better than nothing, Harry."

Harry glared at Hermione. As if he didn't know. Still, his diplomacy was abysmal. He'd never negotiate this into a real truce. But Malfoy would speak to no one else.

She sighed. "This isn't…."

"No," he agreed.

"You want to solve everything?" she whispered, leaning in.

He looked at her, suspicious.

"Put on those robes, waltz through the Manor gates, and offer to marry Draco, instead. That should fix everything, for everyone."

"Everyone except Harry," Ron yelped, finally joining the conversation.

 _That's what you think_ , Harry thought. He’d never told Ron about....

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The war unexpectedly flared after Voldemort's end. It had seemed blissfully peaceful for three whole weeks, but once all the dead were buried, Lucius Malfoy -- apparently gone completely mad -- had flown into action and everything had gone to hell in a matter of days.

Life was too damn fragile.

But now, two months and dozens of deaths later, a chance. Harry just had to risk… everything.

Alone.

He straightened his shoulders, threw back his gold and silver robes, and waltzed through the Manor gates, the plain titanium rings -- hidden deep in a secret pocket -- burning his leg as his walked.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Eyes downcast, hands modestly lap-clasped, Draco sat at the foot of his father's ludicrous, overdecorated throne. 

Beautiful Narcissa -- glassy-eyed and vacant -- sat next to Lucius. Harry guessed she'd need serious medimagics to get over two months of constant _Imperius_.

Lucius himself shimmered with wards. Harry'd never seen so much protection on one human being. Nonetheless, through the glittery shields, the glint of madness shone brightly in his blue eyes.

"I come to request your son's hand in marriage," Harry declared, consigning days of other people's careful diplomacy to dust.

"I accept!" Lucius cried, and collapsed inside his shell of magic.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As the Aurors and soldiers swarmed the Manor, which was clearly going to go down in flames, Draco and Harry _Apparated_ Narcissa into St. Mungo's. 

"You _will_ treat her!" Harry barked imperiously, riding an adrenaline high. "She saved my life at the final battle. She is my fiancé's mother!"

Harry and Draco slipped into a corner as soon as they were confident Narcissa was being seen by sympathetic experts.

"You hardly have to marry me now," Draco said, looking exhausted, fragile and strong.

"Thank Merlin I have you back," Harry said, cuddling his fiancé close and politely ignoring everything else.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Fin.


End file.
